Michelle and Eldon
by ThePerfectStory
Summary: Michelle leaves the studio but Eldon and her still have feelings for each other Eldon runs to the airport to stop her from leaving, will she stay...?


Michelle and Eldon FanFiction (Short)

" **I came here to make a new start, and I wanted to become a new person but I am still the same, wanting everything to be mine and trying to not remember the thing that I cared about the thing about the most and just getting rid of it. So I am moving back home where everything just made more sense. I'm leaving in about an hour so I am saying goodbye." Miss Kate turned to the two people that she hurt the most, "Emily I am so sorry your right I did have everything handed to me on a plate and I bet you will make a great captain."**

 **Then she turned to Eldon, "Eldon I am so sorry for, keeping secrets from you and staying away, I just was really embarrassed but I do still like you I am so sorry." "Goodbye I hope you guys win the finals, my time here has been amazing."**

 **After Emily was the first to speak, "Eldon just go when you two were together it was the happiest I have seen you." "Really, thank you, thank you so much, if I run I can still catch her." Eldon got to the airport in about thirty minutes and looking all the way through the airport but still not finding her, after almost giving up, and thinking that he has lost her for good, he heard a familiar voice behind him, as he slowly turned around just to see if he was hearing things, but he wasn't she was there in the middle of the line almost about to board the plan, Eldon was just standing there memorised, until he got back into the real world. He ran over to her with the biggest smile on his face, Michelle still not noticing what was about to happen. He was behind her just about to touch her arm hoping the biggest and most romanticist thing he was ever about to do, will be successful.**

 **The soft feeling in Eldon's touch made Michelle hesitate, she turned around slowly and saw who it was and was scared of what was about to be said. "Eldon what are you doing here" Michelle, looked confused but interested. "Don't go, I know it is so sudden, but I meant what I said in the café I was so happy when I was with you, you were the only person that made me feel special , but before you say anything I just what to do this." Eldon stepped back with his cards and beat box, "when I did this to Emily you said it was really sweet and that you would love it if someone did that to you, so these messages are from me to you." While all of this was happening Michelle was there standing gobsmacked while everyone else was looking with love sparkling in there eyes.**

 **The music was what they danced to on there duet for Nationals which made the moment that they were having even sweeter. Eldon had the biggest smile on his face with the cards held in his hands. As the music played the cards where turned around. The first card was read as "you are the perfect girl for me there is no one else just you" the, cards continued saying**

 **2\. "Please stay with me."**

 **3\. "You are the key to me heart and when you are with me, it opens out love to u."**

 **4\. Don't go Michelle please we are the dancing in the stars."**

 **Michelle sill standing there, with her mouth wide open, speechless. Until Eldon**

 **Came over and said trying to look cheerful and not let the sadness show, "I understand if you still wanna go but please just tell me so I wont spend the rest of my life wondering what could have happened.**

 **Michelle tried to get a few words out, "but after all that I did and what about Emily" there, was a pause until Eldon said "she was the one who sent me up here, she was the one and said go and follow your heart" they, both felt like something was special between them, Eldon started to slowly walk away because nothing was said, but just when he was about to open the door Michelle shouted and ran calling "Eldon wait, your right the cards they made me feel so wanted, and you were right when me and you were together it was the happiest relationship I have ever been, and…. I hope you are thinking the same as I am but, I don't want to say it and embarrass my self again."**

 **The soft kind voice that Michelle projected out to him, made Eldon feel comforted he moved forward but taking a pause then slowly, moved his hands over to Michelle and held them to say, "everything is going to be ok" and if by magic Michelle felt calm, and without anybody saying anything they both said, which showed that they were meant to be…**

" **I LOVE YOU" everything, just fell into place finally Michelle was in a relationship that had a future, they held hand and ran out of the airport,**

 **AND INTO THE SUNSE XXX**


End file.
